Codon Stream
Description The Codon Stream is a system of made up of rivers of "Green lava" that are flow throughout Primus. The stream originates in a volcano, which is actually the processing plant for the DNA of the stream. Originally, there was thought to be only 10,000 forms in the Codon Stream(as proof from the episode Ben 10,000). But Azmuth has revealed that there are samples from every sapient species of every world in the Milky Way Galaxy: over 1,000,000. As confirmed by Dwayne, some of these samples include Osmosian and the DNA of Pierce's alien heritage, as well as Human. In the episode War of the Worlds, it was stated there were exactly 1,000,903 samples in the Codon Stream at the time. It was believed that this included Zs'Skayr, who had added his DNA by possessing the Florauna that was sampled, and that the extra three were from Zs'Skayr's minions Dr. Vicktor (Transylian), the Mummy (Thep Khufan), and the Yenaldooshi (Loboan) who accidentally gave Ben their DNA during their encounters with him. However, it was revealed in the episode "Ghost Town" that Zs'Skayr had been removed from the Codon Stream and imprisoned prior to Alien Force (but was readded in the same episode), meaning that by the end of the original series, there were about 1,000,904 alien forms. The Codon Stream's alien DNA doesn't stop increasing there. In the movie "Alien Swarm", Ben gained the form of Nanomech from the Hive, which made 1,000,905 DNA samples. More recently, Ben has obtained the samples of five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy named Bivalvan(Orishan), Galapagus(Geochelone Aerio), P'andor(Prypiatosian-B), Andreas(Talpaedan) and Ra'ad(Amperi), ''resulting in a grand total of 1,000,910 samples, ''meaning there is 100,091 sets of aliens of aliens. Connection to the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix The river has a special to the Omnitrix(formally), Albedo's inferior Omnitrix(formally), Ultimatrix and Azmuth's third Omnitrix, with the fact that they are wireless receivers connected to the Codon Stream, allowing the them to alter the DNA of the wearer. When activated, the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix opens up a holographic display of all aliens unlocked. When the faceplate is pushed back into place, it emits a signal that is picked up by the volcano on Primus, then sent throughout the Codon Stream, and back to the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, with the selected alien's DNA attached. The DNA is then sent to the users current DNA, and modified to fit the aliens DNA, and turn the user into the selected alien. This could be why there's a green background every time Ben turns into an alien in Alien Force. In Primus, it can be shown that someone can absorb the energy of the Codon Stream to become more powerful. Species DNA *See: Codon Stream/Species DNA Sets There are 2 known sets of aliens. #Vulpimancer, Tetramand, Galvan, Kineceleran, Galvanic Mechamorph, Petrosapien, Piscciss Volann, Lepidopterran, Ectonurite and Pyronite. #Polymorph, Methanosian, Crystalsapien, Necrofriggian, Vaxasaurian, Cerebrocrustacean, Aerophibian, Arachnichimp, Sonorosian and Celestialsapien. Trivia *Ben's DNA is stored as the default in the Ultimatrix, his DNA is not in the Codon Stream. *If Ben were to unlock the DNA for Humans, he won't be able to use it because he is human already. *Codon is a basic unit of genetic code. *It has been confirmed that Dolphin DNA is in the Codon Stream, as well as two other Earth animals. See here. Moldywarp's species might be one of them, or his species might originate from somewhere else. *Anodites don't have DNA so they are not in the Codon Stream. *Xenocytes were in the Codon Stream, sampled in Max Out, but the Codon Stream noticed that they are non-sapient so it deleted the DNA. *It is confirmed that Azmuth and Albedo are not where Azmuth got Galvan DNA from; it's also confirmed that Myaxx is not the Chimera Sui Generis sample. Category:Omnitrix Category:Ultimatrix Category:Alien Tech Category:Locations